thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuyuko Saigyouji
150px |caption=Artwork from |thrp=Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded |firstgame=Perfect Cherry Blossom (2003) |lastappearance=Impossible Spell Card (2014) |species=Ghost |ability=Controller of departed souls, inflicting death in living beings}} Yuyuko Saigyouji is character from Touhou Project whose first appearance was as the primary antagonist and final boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom, where she attempted to steal Gensokyo's spring for the purpose of awakening the evil Saigyou Ayakashi tree so that she could resurrect the body that was buried under it, not knowing that said buried body was that of her own. Since her debut appearance, Yuyuko has gone on to appear in many more Touhou Project games, such as being a playable character alongside Youmu Konpaku in Imperishable Night and as a standalone playable character in Immaterial and Missing Power, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Touhou Hisoutensoku, as well ironically appearing in Ten Desires as the stage one boss. Character Biography Yuyuko is a ghost princess that was formerly human, having committed suicide after discovering the true extent of her ability to end the life of any living being; it was then that her corpse was used to seal the evil Saigyou Ayakashi tree, rendering Yuyuko as an immortal ghost that could no longer pass on to the next life. Yuyuko currently resides in Hakugyokurou alongside her servant, Youmu Konpaku, where it's her job to manage the ghosts who visit the Netherworld, a position assigned to Yuyuko by Eiki Shiki because of the former's ability to control departed souls making her ideal for the role. Yuyuko's habit of forgetting or overlooking obvious things, combined with her tendency to speak in overly cryptic and bizarre sentences, leads many others to believe that she's a bit of of a ditz, something which is particularly problematic for Youmu's simple-mindedness, as it usually prevents her from understanding what Yuyuko is saying; despite this, Yuyuko is actually a lot more perceptive than she makes herself out to be, being able to theorise the true cause of many incidents before anybody else. Yuyuko is known for having a ferocious appetite, as evidenced by her comments in Imperishable Night's Netherworld Team scenario that she and Youmu going out to solve the incident was little more than a midnight snack tour for her, particularly (and rather humorously) in regards to Mystia Lorelei. In Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded Yuyuko is a projectile-oriented character capable of throwing out moves with large hitboxes or the ability to track an opponent's position, which deflects the need for Yuyuko to be precise with her attacks and allows her to hit opponents from anywhere she pleases; that being said, Yuyuko is also a slow character with poor movement velocities and very few ways to close the gap with an opponent, which necessitates having attacks that can hit opponents from any location. While Yuyuko's individual attacks have the potential to be quite potent, her difficulty in reliably chaining Normals -> Specials -> Spellcards means that she sometimes struggles with comboing. In Touhou: Incident Zero Yuyuko does not appear as a playable character in Incident Zero. Category:Characters Category:Official Touhou Characters Category:Yuyuko Saigyouji Category:Characters appearing in Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded